


An (almost) royal coverup

by Smolbeenyboi



Category: American Politics - Fandom
Genre: Love coverup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbeenyboi/pseuds/Smolbeenyboi
Summary: Obama x Biden, aka what really happens in the White House.





	An (almost) royal coverup

I quietly closed the heavy wooden doors to the oval offic. We were literally in the safest room in America, yet I felt we were at risk. I embraced him. Joe Biden; the only reason I had gone into politics, who over time had become the reason I got out of bed in the morning. A reason to carry on.

i has never loved anyone as much as joe. Even the birth of my two daughters, hadn’t changed this. Joe Biden was his rock; an ever lasting source of inspiration.

it made him laugh, whenever joe said he was going to steal the router, before trump moved in, so he couldn’t have WiFi. Joe just brought fullness to Obama’s life. But this was where they were now. Hiding in the Oval Office, doing the nasty on the solid wood table. It was almost embarrassing. Almost.

 


End file.
